<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>meja kedua dari kiri by terbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056734">meja kedua dari kiri</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/terbit/pseuds/terbit'>terbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Anonymous Message, Classical Poems, Coffee Shops, First Meeting at Coffee Shop, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Poems, Secret Messages, but not really, sticky notes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:35:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/terbit/pseuds/terbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi menemukan satu kertas berisi tulisan cakar ayam yang menarik perhatiannya di Rabu siang,</p><p>dan Rabu-Rabu berikutnya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Osaaka Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>meja kedua dari kiri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i really love how calm and endearing osaaka is, and i tried to put it into words.</p><p>posted for OsaAka Week 2020, day 1: College AU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="e-content"><p>
    <em>“From the darkest heartbreak</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>Our wounds bleed poetry”</em>
  </p><p> </p><p>Mata Akaashi menatap tulisan cakar ayam dalam sticky notes kuning menyala yang menggantung di dalam kolong bangku yang akan ia duduki. Hari ini kelas siang dan ia hampir terlambat, menyisakan bangku baris kedua depan dari kiri yang kosong. Semua karena ia terlalu sibuk bekerja dan hampir luput bahwa hari ini adalah minggu pertama semester tiga.</p><p> </p><p>
    <em>Oh?</em>
  </p><p> </p><p><em>Ada juga yang masih berminat puisi.</em> Ia menggumam, melipat kertas kuning lalu mengantonginya di kemeja.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minggu kedua, Akaashi masih menemukan kertas yang sama di bangku kedua dari kiri. Kali ini ditempelkan sembarang di dudukan kursi, begitu eksplisit berteriak ingin tampakkan diri.</p><p> </p><p><em>“the sky a silver</em> <em>dissonance by the correct</em> <em>fingers of April</em> <em>resolved</em></p><p><em>into a</em> <em>clutter of trite jewels”</em></p><p> </p><p><em>Kali ini E. E. Cummings?</em> Akaashi membaca tulisan cakar ayam berantakan di sticky notes itu dengan mata berbinar. Menarik. Kali ini ia mulai penasaran. Jarang-jarang ia menemukan orang yang menggemari klasik, terutama puisi. Mungkin ia bisa mencari tahu? Tapi, bagaimana caranya?</p><p> </p><p>Ia bisa saja membalas notes itu lalu meninggalkannya di bangku. Namun kemungkinannya sangat tipis. Tiap kelas usai, selalu ada petugas kebersihan yang merapikan bangku dan mengecek sampah. Kertasnya pasti akan berpulang ke pembuangan sampah. Apalagi ia hanya menempati ruangan ini tiap Rabu siang.</p><p> </p><p>Datang lebih awal dan menunggu kelas sebelumnya usai di depan kelas? Bisa saja, tapi ini terlalu membuang waktu. Lagipula, ia masih ada <em>shift</em> kerja sambilan di kafe kampus bersama Oikawa.</p><p> </p><p>“Selamat siang, semuanya.”</p><p> </p><p>Segala lamunannya terhenti begitu sang profesor masuk. Dilipatnya kembali kertas kuning itu dan kali ini diselipkannya ke dalam saku celana.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tidak ada.</p><p> </p><p>Minggu ketiga. Akaashi sedikit terkejut karena tidak menemukan apapun di bangku kedua dari kiri—posisi yang kini tanpa sadar selalu ia tempati di Rabu siang. Ia sedikit kecewa, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mungkin saja sang pengirim selama ini hanya iseng.</p><p> </p><p>Ia sengaja meninggalkan ranselnya di kafe hari ini, karena buku-buku yang harus ia kembalikan ke perpustakaan cukup banyak. Satu binder, notebook kecil, dan tiga pulpen berwarna sudah cukup untuk kelas ini.</p><p> </p><p>Ketika Akaashi meletakkan binder tebalnya, jarinya menyentuh sesuatu di langit-langit kolong meja. Secarik kertas terlipat menempel, tersembunyi seakan menyimpan rahasia kecil. Berkebalikan dengan minggu lalu yang begitu eksplisit.</p><p> </p><p>
    <em>"The grey sea and the long black land;</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>And the yellow half-moon large and low;</em>
  </p><p><em>And the startled little waves that leap</em> <em>In fiery ringlets from their sleep,</em></p><p>
    <em>As I gain the cove with pushing prow</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>And quench its speed i' the slushy sand.</em>
  </p><p> </p><p>
    <em>Then a mile of warm sea-scented beach;</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>Three fields to cross till a farm appears;</em>
  </p><p><em>A tap at the pane, the quick sharp scratch</em> <em>And blue spurt of a lighted match,</em></p><p>
    <em>And a voice less loud, thro' its joys and fears,</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>Than the two hearts beating each to each!”</em>
  </p><p> </p><p>Ah, ini salah satu puisi favoritnya. <em>Meeting at Night</em> milik Robert Browning. Menceritakan perjalanan bertemu kekasih yang lama tak sua kala malam hari. Seingatnya, puisi ini punya lanjutan satu bagian terpisah. Akaashi mengeluarkan pulpen dan sticky notes biru muda yang ia selipkan di binder, menuliskan balasan.</p><p> </p><p>
    <em>“Round the cape of a sudden came the sea,</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>And the sun looked over the mountain's rim:</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>And straight was a path of gold for him,</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>And the need of a world of men for me.”</em>
  </p><p> </p><p>Titelnya <em>Parting at Morning.</em> Seperti judulnya, setelah malam melepas rindu, pagi hari mereka kembali berpisah. Kembali ke kehidupan masing-masing.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi menambahkan sebaris sapa di bawah kutipan puisinya sebelum menyatukan sticky notes kuning dan biru muda dan menempelkannya ke tempat ia ditemukan. Berharap surat kecilnya bertahan hingga minggu depan tanpa interupsi petugas kebersihan.</p><p> </p><p>
    <em>Hai?</em>
  </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minggu keempat.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi datang terlalu cepat hari ini. Kelas masih sepi, bangku deret belakang masih belum berpenghuni, tapi ia memilih duduk di deret kedua sebelah kiri. Tidak ditemukan tanda-tanda sticky notes kuning di sekitar bangku. Manik gunmetalnya melirik kolong meja, sedikit harap-harap cemas letaknya masihlah sama seperti minggu lalu.</p><p> </p><p>Ada. <em>Ada.</em></p><p> </p><p>Sticky notes kuning itu.</p><p> </p><p>
    <em>“Love crosses its islands, from grief to grief,</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>it sets its roots, watered with tears,</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>and no one—no one—can escape the heart's progress</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>as it runs, silent and carnivorous”</em>
  </p><p> </p><p>Sang lelaki berkacamata tak mampu menahan senyum. Ia begitu paham dan hafal puisi ini di luar kepalanya. Pablo Neruda. Sonnet 71. Akaashi seakan menemukan teman baru. Selera mereka pun serupa. Diam-diam ia bersyukur datang terlambat sebulan lalu.</p><p> </p><p>Mengagumi tulisan merumput di kertas menyala, Akaashi menyadari bayang malu-malu tinta di bagian bawah kertas. Dibaliknya sticky notes itu dan ia menemukan sebaris sapa balasan yang tak ia duga.</p><p> </p><p>
    <em>Halo, kertas Biru Muda.</em>
  </p><p> </p><p>Lucu sekali. Akaashi terkikik geli. Orang ini punya cara unik meninggalkan pesan, ia jadi makin penasaran. Diambilnya selembar sticky notes biru muda, lalu jemari lentiknya mulai berdansa menuliskan balasan.</p><p> </p><p>
    <em>“I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where.</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>I</em>
    <em> love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>so I love you because I know no other way”</em>
  </p><p> </p><p>Pablo Neruda. Sonnet 17.</p><p> </p><p>Tidak lupa, ia menyisipkan sebaris pesan,</p><p> </p><p>
    <em>Salam kenal, Kuning. Disini Akaashi Keiji.</em>
  </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tepat di minggu kelima akhirnya Akaashi mendapat petunjuk pertama yang datang bersama dengan romantika puisi milik Wendy Cope.</p><p> </p><p>
    <em>“Today we are obliged to be romantic</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>And think of yet another valentine.</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>We know the rules and we are both pedantic:</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>Today’s the day we have to be romantic.”</em>
  </p><p> </p><p>
    <em>Akaashi, Miya Osamu harap segera bersua.</em>
  </p><p> </p><p>Namanya Miya Osamu.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kelas hari itu usai pukul tiga lewat tiga puluh. Memijat batang hidung karena terlalu banyak pikiran yang dikerahkan di kelas kali ini, Akaashi menggendong ransel dongkernya. Sticky notes kuning terlipat di saku kemeja, sementara yang biru ditinggal menyendiri di langit-langit kolong meja. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal, lelaki jangkung itu mengarah ke pintu belakang kafe yang terletak tidak jauh dari gedung kuliahnya kini.</p><p> </p><p>“Kei-chan!” Oikawa menyeru dari balik kasir. Alisnya sedikit bertaut dengan senyum dipaksakan. Intuisi Akaashi mengatakan ada yang sedikit kewalahan.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa menyibak poni brunnettenya dengan jari, tidak menyadari gerakan sederhananya memancing beberapa pasang mata melirik. “Tolong bantuin di depan, ya! Si anak baru—siapa tadi namanya, Atsumu, kacau banget! Bukannya bikin pesanan, malah godain customer. Kou-chan juga masih sakit pula.”</p><p> </p><p>Sejujurnya, Akaashi kurang suka berada di lini depan. Menghadapi banyak orang asing membuat energinya cepat terkuras. Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Lagipula, <em>shift</em>nya hanya tersisa dua jam lagi. “Oke.”</p><p> </p><p>Espresso. Latte. Cappucino. Moka.</p><p> </p><p>Satu tahun bekerja di dapur membuatnya akrab dengan berbagai jenis kopi dan masakan sederhana. Selain karena tuntutan kuliah yang mengharuskannya memangkas jam tidur, ia harus mengonsumsi kopi untuk memompa dopamin agar kondisinya selalu prima. Harga kopi diakui cukup mahal baginya yang hanya anak perantauan, karena itulah ia bersyukur dapat bekerja disini dan membawa pulang beberapa bungkus kecil biji kopi tiap harinya.</p><p> </p><p>“Permisi, cappucinonya satu, ya.” suara bariton menyeruak kencang melampaui suara dalam pikirannya yang jarang sekali diam. Tubuh bagur laki-laki bersurai abu gelap dengan kaus polo hitam yang sedikit ketat memenuhi lanskap Akaashi, mengisap seluruh atensinya.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi mengambil selembar kertas acak untuk mencatat pesanan sekaligus sebagai penanda gelas minuman. “Atas nama siapa?”</p><p> </p><p>“Miya Osamu.”</p><p> </p><p>“Miya Osa—Maaf??”</p><p> </p><p>Manik gunmetal biru Akaashi melebar. Jantungnya berdegup sedikit lebih cepat kala realita beradu dengan ketidakpercayaan.</p><p> </p><p>
    <em>Masa, sih?</em>
  </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” Manik kelabu Osamu beralih dari layar ponsel kepada lelaki berkacamata di depannya. Ekspresi yang tergambar disana jelas menggambarkan bahwa lawan bicaranya terkejut. Tapi kenapa? Apa lagi-lagi orang salah mengenalinya sebagai Atsumu?</p><p> </p><p>Sang rambut jelaga mendahului, lirih namun cukup jelas mendayu di telinga Osamu.</p><p> </p><p>“Pablo Neruda. Sonnet 71.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu mengedip dua kali, sedikit bingung bercampur kejut dan malu seakan rahasia kecilnya ditelanjangi oleh orang yang tak ia kenal siapa. Diintipnya tanda pengenal perak yang tersemat di dada kiri lawan bicaranya.</p><p> </p><p>
    <em>Akaashi Keiji</em>
  </p><p> </p><p>Sedetik kemudian ia tersadar, senyum tipis tersungging di wajah Osamu seakan ia akhirnya menemukan harta incaran yang selama ini tersembunyi. Tersembunyi di langit-langit kolong meja kedua dari kiri, dibalik sticky notes biru muda dan tulisan latin yang rapi, serta kutipan puisi-puisi indah yang ia temukan tiap Rabu siang.</p><p> </p><p>“Halo, kertas Biru Muda.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
    <em>Love crosses its islands, </em>
    <em>from grief to grief,</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>it sets its roots, watered with tears,</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>and no one—no one—can escape the heart's progress</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>as it runs, silent and carnivorous</em>
  </p><p> </p><p>
    <em>You and I search for a wide valley, for another planet</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>where the salt wouldn't touch your hair,</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>where sorrows couldn't grow because of anything I did,</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>where bread could live and not grow old</em>
  </p><p> </p><p>
    <em>A planet entwined with vistas and foliage,</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>a plain, a rock, hard and unoccupied:</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>we wanted to build a strong nest</em>
  </p><p> </p><p>
    <em>with our own hands, without hurt or harm or speech,</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>but love was not like that: love was a lunatic city</em>
  </p><p>
    <em>with crowds of people blanching on their porches</em>
  </p><p> </p><p>
    <em>—Pablo Neruda, Sonnet 71.</em>
  </p></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>